


Chiliad

by TheRandomCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomCookie/pseuds/TheRandomCookie
Summary: <...> A pair of Galra soldiers turned the corner and were now marching right towards Keith and Lance.Keith panicked, he pulled Lance by the collar and it would've taken another centimetre for their faces to touch. <...>





	Chiliad

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to let you know I'm not dead. (Not that anyone really cares probably)  
> Sorry if it seems like a bit of a mess, I tried. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy It, even if you're making fun of it ;)

How long has it been? Just the two of them together. On a mission. Oh how lucky Keith is to be paired with Lance. Not only does it mean they'll spend more time alone, but he'll be able to watch over him and make sure that Lance is alright. 

Whatever happens, Keith will protect him. He'll give his life of he has to. Except this time, maybe he wont have to. 

They were assigned to a "watch over and make sure everything is fine while we go fight cool aliens" mission. 

It involved minimal weapons and a very elaborate disguise along with a map of the area to guard.

"I thought the point of a disguise is to not stand out." Keith said, looking at a loose, sparkly, gold-laced suit. 

"You won't stand out. You will be in the main part of the city, everyone there is very extra." Allura smoothed out the silky crimson fabric. "Trust me, you will look very mediocre." She held up his outfit. He would've laughed at how comically over the top it was, but his expression remained solid.

Keith sighed and made peace with his destiny. He put on the glittery red suit with a head accessory to cover his face. It was lighter than he expected it to be, weightless almost. 

Just as he was admiring himself in the mirror, Lance practically came in dancing. His outfit had light pieces of fabric sown to his sleeves, which made him want to flap his arms like wings. He actually did that. He got onto Keith's bed and tried flying off it. 

Of course, he did it to make Keith laugh. It worked! Keith's face lit up and the aura around him seemed to get lighter. 

"You look like an idiot." He finished his last chuckle.

"Uhh, you mispronounced 'cool'." Lance made air quotes while acting offended.

"You look like a cool." Keith grinned smugly. Lance mocked a laugh, rolling his eyes.

He stepped closer to Keith and offered him a hand. Like a gentleman inviting a lady to a dance. Graceful, but just absurd enough to not be taken too seriously. 

Keith smiled at the _absurdity_ of Lance's actions and with the same intent of _humour_ , took his offer. The other boy looked rather amused by Keith playing along to his charade. 

Lance's face flushed a faint red and Keith felt his own cheeks buzz with warmth. He couldn't help but smile and laugh it off. Just like any other time. Always just laughing it off. Until he's tossing and turning in his bed at night, spending countless hours thinking about him and the perfect way Lance's lips tilt up when he smiles. And now it's not funny anymore. 

He keeps replaying the time he came back to visit from the BoM. How Keith couldn't hold back after seeing Lance again. It felt so good to hold him in his arms. Like there was peace in the world again. Lance's arms around him melted away any worry. 

It feels like after that they've stepped over an obstacle, but Keith dared not do such a thing again. Neither did Lance. So both just silently wish the other would do it again. They wait for an opportunity. Because doing it out of nowhere is... well, then they wouldn't have an excuse.

The pair, still holding hands, (for absolute comical effect of course) came to stand at the exit. Ready to get out on the field and begin their part in this mission. Keith lowered his red veil to help hide his face, Lance out on a scarf over his nose and mouth. 

They sat out to the city. Patrolling the streets for any Galra soldiers was more tiring than they previously expected. Especially in this desert heat. Lance kept getting distracted by the market booths. Each one filled with shiny jewellery and expensive fabrics. Keith compared him to a magpie. 

Allura was right, though. This planet's locals sure loved extravagant clothing. Even their stands look more like shrines for greedy gods than market booths. 

Lance seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Keith kept wearily glancing anywhere he thought he saw sudden movement. But it was hard to make out faces with this veil over his eyes. He came to a conclusion that Lance's face coverage is way more efficient than his.

Keith found Lance by a stand, arguing with a merchant over fabric. After Lance had made his point to the alien local, who clearly did not speak English, he turned his attention to Keith.

"What's up? Find anything you like?" 

"Hard to find anything with this thing on." Keith tugged at his veil. "Can hardly see where I'm walking." He sighed, making the veil lift up slightly. 

"Here..." Lance lifted it from Keith's face. "Better?" He smiled with his beautiful white teeth.

"Yeah... wait, why arent you wearing your mask?" 

"It's really uncomfortable in such a hot, desert climate." Lance out his hand on his hip. 

"Right... should we find a shade?" Keith took Lance by hand and lead him to a narrow street. It was cool and secluded. A nice refresher from the crowd. Keith leaned back against the cold stone wall. 

"I really miss iced coffee..." Lance faced Keith while leaning on the wall with his shoulder. Relieved by the cool of the stone as well. 

Keith let's out an amused hum in response. 

"I miss rain... it's strange how no planet we visit ever has rain." 

"We do also spend most of the time in spaceships... I'm sure we'd experience at least one day of rain on one of the planets." Lance added while Keith shifted his position to look at him.

"Maybe. But i doubt it'd be the same as Earth rain... The dewy smell of freshly watered soil... I barely remember what it smells like." Keith rested his head against the wall.

"We'll see home again. I know it."

Keith let his gaze soften. His ears caught sound of someone approaching. Lance turned to the direction of the sound too.

A pair of Galra soldiers turned the corner and were now marching right towards Keith and Lance. 

Keith panicked, he pulled Lance by the collar and it would've taken another centimetre for their faces to touch. Lance's body felt warm against Keith's. His breath was hot, so much that it made him shudder. You could say Keith was under Lance, as the latter boy ended up towering over him slightly. It felt like a moment of total intimacy. 

So Keith impulsively traced his hand on the back of Lance's head, running his fingers through his hair. He felt Lance breathe out heavily. It only made his own breathing stop. Keith felt hornets through his whole body. They were so close. Suddenly all he could think about was what would happen if they kissed. 

"What are you doing?" Lance whispered, slightly shifting to pull away. But Keith kept him close.

"Shut up, it's so that they wont spot us." Keith avoided meeting Lance's eyes.

The marching footsteps came closer then momentarily stopped right by them. And Keith got lost. He was about to pull out his knife, but instead... 

Lance's presence kept him from thinking straight... All he could hear now was his own heart beating. And... Lance's too. He closed what little space there was between them. The kiss sent sparks of fireworks through each body part. It felt like spring with all the butterflies in Keith's stomach. 

He should've just pulled out his knife. He should've faced the soldiers head on. Instead, he probably ruined everything... 

By some goddamn miracle, the soldiers marched off and Keith finally pulled away. He punched himself internally for such an illogical, impulsive act. 

"That...uhmm..." Lance covered his face with his scarf while averting his eyes to look anywhere but Keith.

Keith felt a wave emotion. Nervousness, excitement, joy, embarrassment... It wasn't a good mix. He felt too overwhelmed by it all. He couldn't process it all consciously. Keith started shaking as the emotions became more raw. 

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Lance asked, worry spread across his face.

Keith couldn't answer, he felt something climb up his throat. He quickly covered his mouth to avoid throwing up.

He was so embarrassed, he just wanted to crawl into a cave and become an urban legend, never to be seen by another creature. 

"Don't look like a homophobe now, it was your idea..." Lance laughed, though it sounded fake. His voice was shaking. He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go report to Allura about the soldiers..." Lance left the narrow street and disappeared into the crowd of the market. 

"Lance, wait!" Keith tried to get his attention to explain, but it was too late. He couldn't hear him anymore. Keith hit his head against the wall cursing under his nose.

 

♡

 

Lance couldn't wait to show off his ocean blue outfit to Keith. The fabric fell so well on him, folding like waves. 

He held his breath when he saw Keith. Red really suited him. And seeing him in such out-of-character outfit amused Lance more than it should have. 

He really couldn't help goofing around. For a second he thought it was too risque to hold out his arm like that. A clear offer to hold arms... But Lance was so glad Keith played along to it. Even if as a joke. He still got to hold hands or a little while...

He couldn't have been more glad to be sent to such a mission. The market and the people were pure eye candy to him. Everything was so sparkly and eye-catching. Lance decided to pick something out for Keith. A gift isn't that weird or out of place, right? 

Without even a third stand in, he caught himself in an argument with one of the merchants. He didn't understand _fully_ what they were trying to convey, but Lance was so sure that they were wrong.

He would have went on for another hour if he hadn't seen Keith approach him. 

"What's up? Find anything you like?" Lance felt eager to buy whatever had caught Keith's eye.

"Hard to find anything with this thing on." Keith tugged at his veil. A simple action, yet Lance found it too endearing. "Can hardly see where I'm walking." He sighed, making the veil lift up slightly. It was all too cute, Lance struggled to keep himself calm. 

His fingers itched to lift that thing off of Keith's face. "Here..." Lance carefully lifted the thin fabric, a little bothered by how much it reminded him of a groom and bride. "Better..?" Lance couldn't hold back his smile. 

"Yeah..." 

Lance was in a sort of dream state as Keith talked about how he missed rain and Earth. It's rare that Keith talks about anything personal, no matter how trivial.

And their moment had to be interrupted by a couple of Galra minions. 

Lance already had his hand on his Bayard, but to his surprise, he got yanked by Keith. He just stopped himself from falling by propping up against the wall with his hands.

What. Is. Happening... Lance felt dizzy by the closeness and the warmth of Keith's breathing. He just stopped himself from shivering when Keith's hand traced the back of his head. All this is so sudden, so... intimate. Lance totally forgot about the Galra pair for a moment. He forced himself to snap out if this daze, trying to pull away. Even though all he wanted was to close what little distance there was.

"What are you doing..?" Lance whispered, feeling their foreheads touch. He felt Keith's arms pull him closer by his waist. That made his fingers go numb. His mind went numb too, he couldn't even register what Keith had said in return to him. 

And then he felt the soft warmth of Keith's lips against his. At that moment he couldn't find words to describe how surreal it was. And how sweet it was... he never wanted it to stop. But it did. And the lack of Keith against him made the desert seem colder. He looked back to see the soldiers gone. He was at a loss for words. But he has to say something.

"That...uhmm..." Lance didn't dare look at Keith, hornets still stinging his lungs. The heat in his face almost convinced him he has a fever and it all was just a vivid hallucination. 

Lance got pulled into worry when Keith seemed to have gotten unwell. Was he dehydrated? Just tired? Or... did he feel repulsed by him..? The uncertainty forced Lance to play it off with a joke. But his anxiety was raised. 

He went into the crowd. Hesitant to leave Keith. Lance thought a bit of water wouldn't hurt. He'd inform Allura too.

"Allura, we spotted two Galra soldiers near the main street. They're moving through the roads to your position. Though, they dont seem to be aware you're there."

"Copy that, good job you two. I'm coming to pick you two up, we're done here anyways." 

 

♡

 

Keith only saw Lance again back the the castle. Keith didn't dare say anything. He did seem offended or... mad? That was so stupid. Lance isn't even into guys. How could Keith let himself kiss him? He kept beating himself up for it 

Keith hid himself away from Lance. He couldn't look at him. So stupid... so so stupid...

He's been avoiding Lance for a few days. But it seems like Lance has been avoiding him as well. Which only furthers Keith's beliefs that Lance is mad. And now their relationship is ruined. 

Keith should at least apologise. 

 

♡

 

Lance was naive to think that Keith kissed him because he wanted to and not because the situation obliged him to do so. Now he's avoiding him.

 And Lance started avoiding Keith too. 

Even if Lance manages to keep away from Keith, thoughts still fill his head. He cant help but think about the fact that Keith kissed him. However bizarre it looks now... Keith still kissed him. Maybe he's putting too much thought into this one kiss... But it meant so much more than just a simple kiss. To Lance at least. 

Keith is the first person Lance felt such deep affection towards. And it scared him for a while. Then they got closer, the hug happened... Which left Lance in shock for a good few days. But it's a memory he cherishes. After that he really thought their relationship could become something more. 

Lance can never guess what Keith is thinking. Or feeling. 

 

♡

 

They should talk. Right? No matter how embarrassing? Keith wants to apologise. He is scared a little. But neither can really move forward if all they do is avoid each other. Even the team is starting to find this annoying. 

Maybe that's how they ended up in the same room together. Alone. They tricked them into it. Sneaky bastards.

"So..." Lance scratched the nape of his neck.

"So..." Keith forced out a laugh. "How have you been..?"

_Sleepless, anxious, can't stop thinking about you kissing me._

"I'm alright." Lance smiled for a moment before nervously frowning again. "You?"

_Ashamed, regretful, can't stop thinking about kissing you._

"I'm fine." Keith nodded.

"That's good."

"Mm." Keith nodded again, taking sudden interest in the blank floor.

"I should probably go." Lance pointed to the door.

"Wait." Keith pushed himself to speak. "I wanted to apologise." Keith sat down next to him. 

"For what?" Lance blinked at him, confused.

"You know... kissing you like that out of nowhere." 

"It's fine. But why did you apologise for that?" Lance swallows. 

"I let myself get caught in the moment. I know it must've been uncomfortable for you." 

"Was it uncomfortable for you?" Lance shifted awkwardly.

"No..? It wasn't. It... was nice." Keith cursed the gentle butterflies he's felt too often.

"Oh..." Lance looked at the cushion he's been fidgeting with. "I wasn't uncomfortable either." Lance briefly glanced at Keith before returning his interest to the cushion. 

"You weren't?" Keith sounded slightly surprsurprised.

"No, Keith, of course not." Lance tried laughing. He cut it short, deciding it sounded a bit out of place.

"Okay."

"Yeah." 

"So we both are fine then?" 

Lance contemplated what he wanted to do next. He could agree and that would be that. But... _It was nice._

"Did you really think it was nice?" Lance felt himself colour red. 

"What?" Keith was taken aback by the question. He mentally searched the conversation for what could be sparked such a question. "Oh. Well...yeah. you're... yeah, it was great." Keith kept himself from going further.

"So there's a chance you'll repeat It?" Lance laughed it off, desperately trying to make ir sound like a joke. 

Keith laughed too, though he quickly became serious again.

"Would you want me to?" 

Lance froze. He thought he could safely get the information he wants by asking questions. But Keith plays well in a conversation too.

"Uhh," Lance chuckles. He tries to think of a way to get out of the question but gives up. He brought this upon himself after all. "Yeah. I'd love that actually."

Lance moved closer to Keith and when he didn't move away, he leaned forward, nose brushing against Keith's cheek. Waiting for him to close the tiny bit of distance. Lance felt Keith move and their lips were touching again. So lightly that he could barely feel It, but gaining courage, Lance pressed against him harder and he leaned into it. The kiss gradually became more passionate and needy. Both had forgotten the conversation they just had. Too preoccupied with each other's presence to care about anything else. 

They pulled away, keeping their heads close. Swept up by emotion, Keith accidentally breathed out:

"I love you." 

Then they both froze. Keith couldn't believe he might've fucked up again. But Lance hugged him tight, keeping his hand in Keith's hair. Keith felt relieved and squeezed Lance by his waist.

"Keith, I gotta tell you something." Lance mumbles into Keith's neck.

"What?" 

"I love you too." Lance whispered into Keith's ear. Lance smiled despite being so nervous he might've jumped through the observation window into outer space.

He laughs and continues embracing Keith, who is chuckling with him.

"Kiss me again." Keith admired Lance's eyes that reminded him of the moon. So mesmerizing, mystical that you just can't look away.

"Gladly." And so he kissed him again. 

 

 


End file.
